


Looking After Niall

by sayhesinLOVE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Daddies, Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Niall, Bedwetting, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Niall Centric, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Progressive Age Play, bottles, nappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhesinLOVE/pseuds/sayhesinLOVE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the boys take care of Niall. Things start progressing into age play.</p><p>Copyright © 2014 sayhesinLOVE<br/>* do NOT post any of my work on any site (including this one) without my permission!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to go get Niall up," Liam remarked as he stood from the couch. The other three boys nodded and Liam began to walk to the back of the bus where the bunks are. He peeked in the bunk before quietly pulling back the curtain. 

"Ni, it's time to get up," Liam softly said as he rubbed the boy's bare back. Niall started to stir, then quickly jumped up. The blonde haired boy's face turned a deep shade of pink and he looked at Liam, speechless. 

"I-I, uh.. it was an a-accident. I-I don't know w-what, what h-happened. T-This, uh, n-never happens," Niall stuttered. He burst into tears, the embarassment taking over. Liam looked down to see that the boy had soaked sheets. 

"Shh, it's okay, Ni," Liam cooed. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll take care of this?"

The blonde haired boy wiped away some of the tears rolling down his cheeks, "A-Are you sure? I-I can clean i-it up."

Liam rubbed the boy's back then pushed the fringe out of his face, "I got it, love." The blonde haired boy blushed at the pet name then nodded. He hopped off the bunk and quickly went to the bathroom to shower before any of the other boys saw him. 

Niall had been having accidents nearly every day for the last few weeks. He thought that no one knew, until Liam now, but he was wrong. Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry knew about these accidents for a while, but still haven't figured out a solution to the problem. They also didn't exactly know how to bring it up to Niall without embarrassing him even more.

Liam stripped the sheets off of Niall's bunk and discarded them in one of the laundry bags. He wiped off the matress protector that they had put on a few weeks prior before putting new sheets on. 

Liam went back to the front of the bus where his other mates were and took a seat on the couch with a small sigh. "What's wrong?" Zayn asked. 

"Again?" Harry asked. Liam just nodded, the boys knew what had happened. 

"You should've seen the look on his face when he noticed, he was devastated, it broke my heart. We need to do something to help him," Liam remarked. The other boys just nodded. 

"I actually have been reading up to see if there's anything else besides what we talked about and there isn't," Harry replied. 

"Nappies is about the only thing I found that could help," the curly haired boy added. The other three just sighed. "He's never going to go for it," Zayn remarked. 

"But he needs them," Liam added. 

"Needs what?" Niall asked, walking to the front of the bus. He kept his gaze directed at the ground as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. 

The four boys looked at each other, as if to figure out who was going to say it aloud. "Nappies," Liam answered. The blonde haired boy started to tear up. He figured that Liam told the other boys, but was hoping he didn't. 

"I don't need nappies, 'm not a baby," Niall whined, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked like a toddler who wasn't getting his way. 

"Ni, sit down, please," Harry interjected. The blonde haired boy nodded and sat on the couch next to Zayn. The raven haired boy wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulder and softly began to rub his shoulder with his thumb.

"Niall, we know that this isn't the first accident you've had. We've known about it for a while, whether you realized it or not. We just want to help, love," Liam exclaimed. A few tears ran down Niall's face. He remained stiff under Zayn's touch and refused to make eye contact. 

"Aren't you tired of waking up in a wet bed?" Louis interjected. The blonde haired boy shyly nodded and sucked on his bottom lip. 

"We'll get some nappies today while we're out and try them out for a bit, okay?" Harry remarked. Niall started to cry a bit harder and nodded, knowing that the decision was already made for him. 

Zayn tried to pull him in for a cuddle, but Niall pulled away. The raven haired boy looked up at the other boys as if asking what he should do. Before anyone could say anything, Niall stood up and ran to the back of the bus. He crawled in his bunk and curled into a ball. 

Liam stood up and made his way back to the bunks. His heart broke even more when he saw Niall curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out. "Come here, love," Liam cooed as he rubbed the boy's back.

Niall turned to face Liam and sucked on his bottom lip. The boy's eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from the stream of tears. He was trying to calm himself down, but just couldn't at the moment. 

Liam carefully grabbed Niall under his arms and scooted him to the edge of the bunk, before picking him up and balancing him on his hip. The blonde haired boy didn't protest, instead, much to Liam's surprise, he just laid his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam held the blonde haired boy from under his bum and with the other hand, rubbed the boy's back. Niall immediately started to calm down. 

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you," Liam cooed as he softly bounced the boy in his arms. Niall hid his face in the crook of Liam's neck and grabbed a fistful of the front of the older boy's shirt. 

\---------------------

The five boys were just getting on the tour bus after a long night and a tiring concert. They were all exhausted and ready to crash. Niall walked straight to his bunk and crawled in, not even bothering to take his shoes off. 

"Who's going to do it?" Louis asked holding the bag of supplies for Niall. The other three shrugged. 

"Let's go get him first, then we can figure out who's going to put it on him," Harry suggested. The other boys nodded and all went to where Niall's bunk was. 

"Ni, we know you're tired, but we need to get you ready for bed," Liam exclaimed as he rubbed the sleepy boy's back. Niall shook his head and sniffled, "Please, no." 

"Come on, Ni. We'll be quick!" Zayn interjected. The blonde haired boy turned to face his bandmates before crawling out of his bunk. He looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. 

"Who do you want to do it, Ni?" Louis asked. The blonde haired boy shrugged and looked up at his four mates. Niall pointed to Liam and rubbed his eyes to fight off the tears. The other boys just nodded. 

"Do you want any of us back there, or just you and Liam?" Harry asked. Niall started to fidget with the hem of his shirt and looked down at the ground.

"Just me and Liam," the blonde haired boy quietly answered. Liam softly grabbed Niall's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He gave the boy a reassuring nod before leading him to the back of the bus where the couch was. 

"Will you lay down on the couch for me, please? I'm going to get you some comfy clothes to sleep in," Liam remarked. Niall just nodded and did as he was asked. 

Liam left the room and went to where their bags of clothes were and pulled out some sweats for Niall. The boy usually only slept in sweats, but Liam decided to bring a t-shirt just in case Niall was embarrassed about his nappy showing. 

By the time Liam got back to the back room, Niall was laid out on the couch like he was asked to, but he was softly crying to himself. Liam's heart broke when he heard Niall crying. He hated to see one of his best mates like this.

"Ni, it's okay. There's no need to cry," Liam cooed as he sat on the end of the couch. He rubbed the boy's jean-covered knee and sat the folded clothes down next to him. Niall nodded and tried to calm himself down a bit. 

"Let's get you out of all these clothes," the older boy remarked and began to strip the boy down. He managed to undress Niall from everything except his boxers without the boy getting upset, but as soon as he grabbed for the boxers, Niall started to cry. The blonde haired boy held the waistband of his boxers and begged Liam not to take them off. 

"Please, don't," Niall begged. The older boy frowned, he didn't expect Niall to be this upset about it. The blonde haired boy was practically sobbing and begging Liam not to go through with it. As much as Liam wanted to oblige, he knew that this was only for Niall's good. 

"Ni, the more you fight it, the longer this takes. Please just let me change you so we can go to bed," Liam remarked. The blonde haired boy started to cry harder, but moved his hands away. He covered his face with his hands to avoid watching what was about to be done. 

Liam slid down the boy's boxers and opened the package of nappies that was on the ground next to him. He opened one of them up and asked Niall to lift his bum, before sliding it under the boy. Niall laid back down and kept his face covered. 

The older boy got the baby powder from the shopping bag that held the nappies as well, and began to sprinkle it all over Niall's private area. He set the bottle of baby powder town then began to tape the nappy snuggly around Niall's waist. 

"There, all done," Liam exclaimed. The blonde haired boy peeked down at the nappy, now taped around his waist. He had never been so embarrassed in his life and continued to cry. 

"Do you want me to dress you in your pajamas?" The older boy asked as he softly rubbed Niall's bare knee. Niall nodded then wiped away some of the tears that were streaming down his face. 

Liam unfolded the sweatpants and began to put them on Niall. Once he got above the knee, he had the boy lift up once again to pull the sweats up to his waist. The nappy poked out a bit, showing around the waistband of the sweats. 

Niall looked so vunerable in this moment. Liam couldn't help but notice, but also think how adorable the boy looked right now. He wanted to comment on how cute he looked, but was worried that it would embarrass Niall even more. 

"Ni, do you want a shirt?" the older boy asked. Niall looked down at his waist to assess what he looked like before answering. He noticed the nappy sticking up around his sweats and quickly nodded. Liam didn't say anything, he just put the shirt on the boy. 

"Come here, love," Liam remarked as he pulled Niall into his lap. The blonde haired boy didn't protest and cuddled into Liam's body. 

"There's no need to get all worked up, this is only temporary," the older boy reassured him. "The boys and I aren't doing this to embarrass you either. We're just trying to help, you know that, right?"

Niall nodded, remaining quiet. He had calmed down tremendously in the last minute or two. Liam held him close and rubbed soothing circles into the boy's back. 

Niall felt himself melting into Liam's touch. The older boy was carefully combing his fingers through Niall's hair and rocking them slowly. The blonde haired boy let out a long yawn. 

"Why don't you crawl into your bunk and go to sleep? I know you're exhausted, we all are," the older boy commented. Niall nodded again.

"W-Will you sleep with m-me?" the blonde haired boy stuttered. Liam pulled the boy in closer and pressed a kiss to his temple, "Of course."

"Go get into bed and I'll be there in just a few minutes, okay?" Liam suggested. The smaller boy nodded and slowly got up from Liam's lap. He looked at the older boy once more before making his way to his bunk. 

Liam picked up Niall's clothes and put the changing supplies away for later. He grabbed some sweats from his bag and changed into them before discarding his and Niall's dirty clothes in the laundry bag. 

"Coming to bed soon?" Zayn quietly asked as Liam walked by. The two of them have been doing things lately. They've been messing around a bit and sleeping in the same bunk. 

"Not tonight, babe. Niall wants me to sleep in his bunk with him," Liam replied. The raven haired boy's face fell, that was not the answer he wanted to hear, but wasn't going to say anything because he knew that Niall was very upset. 

"Okay, tomorrow maybe?" Zayn suggested. Liam nodded with a smile, feeling bad for telling Zayn no to tonight. The younger boy leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto Zayn's lips, "I'm sorry." 

The raven haired boy shook his head, "Don't be. You can make it up to me some other time." Zayn threw in a wink and Liam's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

"Goodnight, babe," Liam quietly remarked. The raven haired boy nodded with a blush burning into his cheeks, "Goodnight." 

The two boys were trying to be quiet because they hadn't exactly told the other three boys that they're doing things. They didn't feel the need to bring it up if they weren't official, but were also hiding it a bit. They were both trying to keep it a secret, worried what the other boys might say. 

Niall was waiting patiently for Liam to join him. He was doing everything he could to fight off sleep until Liam was there. He knew that Liam would keep true to his word, but wanted to be sure. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Liam was crawling into the small, twin-sized bunk with Niall. The blonde haired boy didn't hesitate to cuddle into Liam's bare chest and take in the boy's scent.

Liam couldn't help but smile at how Niall immediately cuddled up to him. He felt good knowing that Niall trusted him as much as he did. "Goodnight, Ni," the older boy remarked. 

"Goodnight, Li. Thanks for taking care of me," Niall shyly replied. Liam didn't say anything after that. He leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss onto the crown of the blonde haired boy's head. 

Niall cuddled closer, if that was even possible and was soon asleep. Liam was up for a few extra minutes, just rubbing soft, little circles into Niall's back, making sure the boy was asleep before he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update 3 of my stories tonight, so here's the first! Hope you guys like it!

Niall woke up to an empty bunk. He woke up to dry sheets for the first time in a few weeks, which almost, but not quite, made up for the fact that Liam wasn't there when he woke up. The blonde haired boy stretched his arms before hopping out of his bunk. He took one step before realizing that he was wearing a nappy and it was soaked. 

Niall fought back a few tears as he remembered what had happened last night. He was so embarrassed and didn't know what to do. 

"Hey, Ni. How'd you sleep?" Harry asked as he was walking in the small hallway of the bus. The blonde haired boy froze then began to fidget with the hem of his shirt, "Uh, f-fine. Where's L-Liam?" 

"Liam left this morning to have a meeting with Paul. What'd you need?" the curly haired boy asked. Niall looked down at the floor and shook his head, "N-Nothing." 

"Do you need me to change you?" Harry asked, realizing why the boy was probably acting so weird. Niall's cheeks immediately burned red and he quickly shook his head no. 

"Do I have to, uh, wear them during the day, too?" the blonde haired boy asked. Harry shook his head no, "You haven't had accidents during the day, have you?" 

Niall bit his lower lip. Technically, he's had one or two, but was afraid to admit to them, worried he may have to wear nappies during the day. The blonde haired boy just shook his head. 

"Then no. Do you want me to take your nappy off or do you want to do it?" Harry asked. Niall quickly shook his head, "I can do it." 

The curly haired boy nodded, "Okay, if you need help, just call for me, yeah?" Niall nodded and rolled his eyes when Harry wasn't looking. Did Harry really think that he couldn't take off the nappy on his own? 

The blonde haired boy went to the back of the bus where Liam changed him last night and shut the door. He pulled his sweats off and laid on the ground. Niall looked at the all the tabs and began to pull on them, but none of them were coming undone. He tried for another minute or so before giving up with a huff. 

"Harry?" Niall shyly called out. He sat up and listened to hear a response, but one never came. After a few moments, the door started to slide open, it was Harry. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of the very distraught boy. The blonde haired boy huffed and looked down at his lap.

"Can't do it," he mumbled. The curly haired boy combed his fingers through Niall's blonde locks, "It's okay, Ni. Lay back for me and I'll do it." The blonde haired boy just nodded and did what he was told. 

Harry grabbed the wipes from one of the drawers and set them down next to Niall. The blonde haired boy watched as Harry untaped the tabs with ease. He crossed his arms across his chest, mad at how easy Harry made it look. 

Harry untaped the nappy and began to wipe down Niall. The blonde haired boy didn't fuss one bit and just sat there as he got cleaned up. Harry didn't take long to clean up the boy. Once he was done, he rolled up the soaked nappy and taped it to throw it away. Before Niall could say anything, Harry grabbed the sweats that were laying on the floor next to him and started to put them on Niall. The blonde haired boy lifted his hips and allowed Harry to put the sweatpants on him.

"Thanks," Niall remarked, cheeks burning red. Harry nodded with a reassuring smile, "You're welcome." The curly haired boy put away the wipes before going to the front of the bus and disposing the wet nappy. 

The rest of the day went smoothly. The boys just hung out on the bus for a few hours watching movies and playing games. Niall seemed a bit blue today and wasn't really talking much, which was weird for him. 

"Ni, it's lunch time!" Harry called out from the kitchen. The blonde haired boy paused his movie playing on his laptop, "I'll be right there!" 

"Is he okay? He's been awfully quiet today," Zayn quietly asked. The curly haired boy nodded, "He's embarrassed about the whole nappy thing, and I'm pretty sure he's missing Liam." 

The raven haired boy just nodded. To say he wasn't feeling jealous would be a lie. He was a bit jealous that Niall was wanting Liam and that Liam was taking care of Niall. He knew that him and Liam were exclusive, but was still a bit jealous of Niall anyways. 

Niall closed his laptop and hopped off his bunk. He started walking to the front of the bus when he felt his legs getting wet. The blonde haired boy froze, realizing what was happening. His bladder was failing him and he didn't know what to do. 

Niall froze dead in his tracks, pants now soaked in his own urine. He went to turn around to clean himself up, but Louis found him first. The blonde haired boy looked up at Louis then began to cry. 

Louis quickly grabbed a towel out of the tiny hall closet and wrapped it around Niall's waist before pulling the boy in for a hug. "Shh, it's alright. It was just an accident," Lou cooed as he rubbed the boy's back. 

Niall continued to cry, not calming down one bit. "Ni, come on, we need to get you cleaned up," Louis remarked. The blonde haired boy quickly shook his head.

Harry and Zayn peeked around the corner to see Louis trying to calm Niall down. The curly haired boy didn't hesitate to help. He went over to the boys and pulled down Niall's soaked pants. 

Harry grabbed the towel from Louis and quickly dried Niall off before wrapping it around the boy's waist. He picked Niall up from under his arms and lifted him onto his hip. Niall didn't fight with him, instead he cuddled into Harry's grip. 

"I got him," the curly haired boy remarked. "Can you clean this up while I take care of him?" Louis just nodded and began to clean up the small, wet puddle on the floor. 

Harry went straight to the back of the bus and shut the door. He lightly bounced Niall in his arms and rubbed the boy's back as he slowly walked around the small room. 

"Shh, it's okay. There's no need to cry," Harry cooed as he walked around the room with Niall in his arms. The blonde haired boy shook his head, "I-I'm s-sorry." 

"You don't need to be sorry, it was just an accident," the curly haired boy replied. Niall didn't say anything, he just rested his head on Harry's shoulder and hid his face in the crook of the curly haired boy's neck. 

"Ni, I need to get you cleaned up so we can go eat some lunch, okay?" Harry remarked after a few minutes of calming down the boy. Niall nodded, although admittedly, he was not ready to be set down.

The curly haired boy laid Niall down on the ground and pulled out the wipes from the drawer. He began to gently wipe down the boy, making sure he was clean. 

"No n-nappy, please," Niall begged. Harry sighed, knowing he should put the boy in a nappy, but just couldn't with Niall giving him that sad look. He decided the boy deserved one more chance. 

"Okay, but if it happens again, you have to wear one, okay?" the younger boy replied. Niall didn't hesitate to nod. 

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some new pants," Harry remarked before leaving the room. Niall laid on the floor, half-dressed, waiting for Harry to return. 

After a minute or two, Harry came back into the room carrying new boxers and sweatpants for Niall. He sat in front of the boy and began to dress him. 

"Alright, all done!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the sweatpants up around Niall's waist. The blonde haired boy blushed a bit and sat up, "Thanks." 

Harry nodded, "Let's go eat now." The curly haired boy stood up and helped Niall stand to his feet. He started to leave the room, but Niall gently grabbed his arm. 

"What?" he asked. Niall bit his lower lip and began to fidget with his shirt like he had been doing lately, "Can you h-hold me again?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at how vunerable Niall seemed in this moment. He didn't think Niall would ever ask such a question, but was glad he did. The curly haired boy nodded and scooped Niall up like he did before. The blonde haired boy rested his head on Harry's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried into the other room. 

Zayn and Louis were a little surprised to see Harry carrying Niall, but neither one said anything about it. Harry went to set Niall down at their little, kitchen table, but the boy refused to be set down. 

"Ni, I need to set you down so we can eat," Harry remarked, rubbing the boy's back. The blonde haired boy shook his head and kept his arms wrapped around Harry's neck. 

Harry looked at the other boys and gave them a look, as if asking them what he should do. "Ni, I'll hold you again after we eat," the curly haired boy added. 

"Promise?" Niall asked as he unwrapped his arms from Harry's neck. The curly haired boy nodded with a small smile, "I promise." 

Louis and Zayn were still a bit shocked what was happening, but neither one would say anything, too worried that they would embarrass Niall even more. 

Niall allowed Harry to set him down at the table and blushed as he was set down. He was a bit embarrassed about what just happened and didn't want to make too much eye contact with the boys. 

The four boys ate their lunch with relatively no talking. Seems none of them knew what to talk about, so they didn't really talk at all. 

Towards the end of the meal, Niall was just moving the food around on his plate with his fork, but not eating it. "Niall, quit playing with your food," Louis remarked, annoyed at the boy making obnoxious noises with his fork hitting the plate. 

Niall bit his lower lip and nodded. Harry looked up at the blonde haired boy, he looked like he was going to cry at any moment. 

"Ni, are you finished?" Harry asked in a calmer tone than Louis had just used. The blonde haired boy just nodded. 

"Why don't you go watch your movie for a few minutes and I'll come get you when I'm through eating, yeah?" the curly haired boy suggested. Niall set his fork down and nodded. 

The blonde haired boy grabbed his plate and carried it over to the small sink. He set it down, then went to his bunk where he went back to watching his movie. 

"Well that was weird," Louis remarked. The two others nodded. 

"Did you put him in a nappy since he had an accident?" Zayn asked. The curly haired boy shook his head, "No, he practically begged me not to put him in one." 

Zayn gave Harry a look as if to say he should've put Niall in a nappy. "I told him he gets one more chance and if it happens again, he's wearing a nappy," Harry added. 

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, "If he's having accidents during the day, then he needs to be in them." 

"You're probably right, but I just couldn't. Not with that look that he was giving me, it absolutely broke my heart. You would feel the same way if you were the one who was consoling him," Harry replied. 

"He needs to be in nappies though," Louis added. 

"I don't know if you just witnessed what just happened, but I think he needs more than just nappies," Harry began. "He needs emotional support and comfort, and he won't get all that with nappies." 

"What are you suggesting?" Louis interjected. The curly haired boy sighed, "I think we need to consider the age play thing we talked about last week."

"That's too much, I don't think he needs it," Lou replied. Harry gave a small shrug, "I think he needs it. I think we need to start slow.. maybe a bottle every now and then, more cuddling, things like that." 

"I think Harry's right, we just saw how bad he wanted to be held, this may be good for him," Zayn interjected. 

Lou sighed, "I don't know, we need to talk to Liam about it, he'd know what to do." The two other boys just nodded. 

"I'm going to go back there with him, I promised I'd hold him again," Harry remarked. Louis and Zayn just nodded. The curly haired boy stood up, put his plate in the sink then went to Niall's bunk. 

Niall paused when he saw Harry standing in front of his bunk. He smiled a bit and waited for Harry to say something. 

"Do you want me to cuddle and watch your movie with you in your bunk, or do you want me to hold you?" Harry asked. The blonde haired boy thought about it for a few moments.

"Hold me," he shyly answered. Harry nodded with a smile, "Well come here then." The blonde haired boy scooted to the edge of his bunk then Harry scooped him up like he had earlier.

Niall rested his head on Harry's shoulder and hid his face in the curly haired boy's neck. He grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and relaxed for the first time in a while. 

Harry walked around the bus for about ten minutes, lightly rocking Niall as he did so. The blonde haired boy yawned and slowly brought his thumb up to his lips. Without realizing it, Niall began to suck on his thumb. He didn't realize he was doing it, but Harry noticed. Zayn and Louis also noticed when Harry walked back to the front of the bus. 

Harry gave Louis a look as if to prove his point, but the older boy just shook his head. The curly haired boy walked around for a few more minutes before going to the back of the bus. He sat down on the couch in the back with Niall wrapped tightly in his arms. 

Niall was still awake, but barely. He was also still sucking his thumb. Harry grabbed the blanket that was folded next to them and wrapped it around the two of them. He propped his feet up and Niall repositioned himself in the curly haired boy's lap. 

Harry turned on Toy Story, one of Liam's favorites, but also a kid movie to test out his theory about the age play thing. Niall found it hard to watch the movie with his eyelids growing heavy, but was trying his best to watch the movie. He giggled a few times, but was getting too sleepy to pay attention. The curly haired boy was rubbing soft, soothing circles into Niall's back as they sat there watching the movie and it wasn't long before Niall was asleep. 

An hour or so later, Liam got back on the bus. He smiled when he saw Zayn sitting alone at the front of the bus. The raven haired boy was on his laptop keeping himself busy when Liam walked in. 

"Where are the others?" Liam asked as he made his way over to Zayn. The raven haired boy glanced up at the back of the bus before looking back at Liam, "Louis's in his bunk, and Harry is in the back with Niall." 

Liam smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Zayn's. "I've been wanting to do that all day," Liam remarked. The raven haired boy blushed with a small smile apparent on his face. 

"In fact, I may even do it a few more times," the younger boy remarked. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Zayn's for a few more pecks. 

"Li, what if one of the boys see?" Zayn asked quietly. Liam shrugged, "So what if they see? I don't wanna hide this anymore." 

The raven haired boy sighed, but didn't say anything. "I'm assuming that you don't agree?" Liam remarked. 

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know what they're gonna say. I'm worried that they think it's a bad idea and that it will ruin our friendship."

Liam took a seat on the couch next to Zayn. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's shoulders and rubbed his shoulder with his thumb. "It doesn't have to," Liam replied. Zayn didn't say anything. 

"I'm not asking you to marry me, you know? I'm just asking for us not to hide anymore, at least from the boys. It's so hard to hide from them, and for what? They're our best mates, they're not going to befriend us over this," the younger boy remarked. 

Zayn nodded, "Okay, but just the boys." Liam smiled, he didn't think that Zayn would be this easy to convince. 

"Does this mean I can officially call you my boyfriend?" Liam asked. The raven haired boy blushed, "I guess it does." Liam smiled before leaning in and pressing a soft, lingering kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek.

"So, how has Niall been today?" Liam asked. Zayn sighed, "He's getting worse."

"He woke up with a wet nappy asking for you, but ended up asking Harry to help him. He had an accident right before lunch and Harry cleaned him up, and calmed him down, but he's been really clingy with Harry since. Harry held him earlier and now Niall just wants to be held," Zayn explained. 

Liam nodded with a sigh, "Sounds like we need to talk about what all we need to do with him." 

"Harry suggested age play at lunch today after Niall left, but the four of us really need to discuss it," the raven haired boy replied. Liam just nodded. 

"I'm going to go check on him," the younger boy remarked as he stood up. Zayn nodded and watched as his boyfriend walked to the back of the bus. 

Liam carefully opened the door to the back room to find Niall asleep, cuddled in Harry's arms, sucking his thumb. He quietly cooed at the sight. "How long's he been asleep?" Liam quietly asked. 

Harry looked over at his watch, "About an hour." Liam smiled at the sleeping boy. Niall looked absolutely adorable in this moment, sucking his thumb and all. 

"Does he have a nappy on?" Liam asked. Harry shook his head, "I didn't think he'd fall asleep, so I didn't think to put one on him." 

The older boy nodded, "Don't let him sleep much longer then." Harry just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for a while, I don't know why I didn't post it sooner.. oops. Anyways, here it is, hope you guys like it!

"Niall, I want you to go to the bathroom before we go on stage, okay? I don't want you to have any accidents on stage," Liam instructed. Niall just rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing that even though it was annoying to be told these things, Liam was just looking out for him.

The blonde haired boy went to the bathroom and washed his hands before joining the other four boys in the dressing room. The five of them just sat around talking before getting called up on stage. 

Throughout the concert, the boys kept discreetly asking Niall if he was okay and if he needed to go to the bathroom. Niall shrugged them off each time, telling them that he was fine, because he thought he was. It wasn't until the third from last song when he felt it happen. 

Niall began to wet himself on stage, with thousands of people in the crowd. Luckily, he was off to the side of the stage getting his guitar. Louis looked back at the boy to check on him, only to watch him put the guitar away and run off stage. 

Louis looked at the other boys and took off running after Niall. He wasn't sure how many people saw, or if there were any pictures taken, but he needed to be there to help Niall. Lou didn't care if the concert wasn't over, it was more important that Niall was taken care of. 

Louis ran straight to the dressing room to find Niall sitting on the floor, crying into the palm of his hands. He shut the door and locked it, before making his way over to the boy. 

"I c-couldn't help i-it," Niall cried, looking up at the older boy. Louis grabbed him by the hands and helped him stand to his feet. He pulled the boy in for a hug, but made sure he didn't get wet. 

"It's going to be okay," Louis reassured him. "I'm going to get you all cleaned up and feeling better in no time." Niall just nodded. 

Louis helped Niall out of his soaked clothes and bundled them on top of a towel that was in the room. He led Niall to the bathroom part of the dressing room and started the shower. 

"I'm going to get you some dry, comfy clothes, but I need you to shower and get all clean for me, okay?" Lou exclaimed. Niall nodded. He had calmed down a bit since running off stage, but was still crying. 

Louis called Paul, not knowing what else to do. He briefly filled Paul in on Niall having accidents and told him that he needed the nappies out of the bus as quickly as he could get them. Paul didn't ask any questions and went to the bus to get what Louis needed. 

Lou began to go through the boy's bags in the room until he found Niall's. He pulled out the sweats and t-shirt that Niall had packed for himself, and set them out to the side. Louis took this opportunity to change out of his concert clothes himself, seeing as he wasn't going back on stage tonight. The boys only had about three songs left anyways, so it's not like he's missing the whole show. 

Paul didn't take long to get the nappy. He was knocking on the dressing room door a few minutes after the phone call. Louis got the bag from him, thanking him and telling him that he'd tell him more later. Paul just nodded and left the boys alone. Louis locked the door back and went to check on Niall. 

"Ni, you about done?" Lou asked after knocking on the bathroom door. Niall turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, "Yeah." 

The blonde haired boy dried himself off a bit before opening the bathroom door. Louis was sitting on the couch waiting for the boy. 

"Feel better?" Louis asked. Niall nodded, "A little." 

"Will you lay down on the towel for me?" the older boy asked, pointing to the towel he had laid on the floor. Niall frowned and nodded. He knew what was about to happen and didn't like it. Niall felt himself tearing up again. 

"I gotta wear a nappy?" the blonde haired boy asked then sniffled. He rubbed his eyes to fight back the tears as best as he could. 

Louis nodded, "I think it's best if you do." As soon as Louis said that, Niall was in tears. He didn't want to be in nappies, but didn't have much of a choice considering he kept having accidents, and on stage too. 

"Shh, I know you don't want to wear them, but there's no need to cry," the older boy cooed. Niall didn't say anything, he just continued to cry. 

Louis pulled out a nappy from the bag and unfolded it. Niall didn't let up, he continued to cry, but lifted his hips when Louis asked him to. The older boy sprinkled a bit of baby powder on the boy before taping the nappy snuggly around Niall's waist. 

The older boy put the sweatpants on Niall and pulled them up over the nappy. He sat the blonde haired boy up and pulled the t-shirt over his head and down. 

Niall calmed down a bit, but was still softly crying. He was embarrassed because he had just peed his pants on stage and was now wearing a nappy. 

"Come here, love," Lou cooed as he scooped up the boy. He pressed a quick kiss to the boy's cheek then laid him on the couch. The older boy went around the room turning all but one light off then unlocking the door for when the boys were done. He kneeled down next to the couch and began to comb his fingers through Niall's hair. 

"Will you lay down with me?" the blonde haired boy shyly asked. Louis nodded with a smile, "Of course, Ni." 

Niall laid on his side and scooted over all the way back to the back of the couch. Louis laid on his back then wrapped his arm around Niall, pulling him in for a cuddle. The blonde haired boy cuddled close into Louis's body, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder. 

Louis rubbed soft, soothing circles into the boy's back as they laid there. He didn't know what else to do to comfort the boy, but knew that Niall must have been alright if he wasn't crying anymore. 

Niall waited a few minutes, before slowly bringing his thumb up to his lips. He parted his lips slightly and began to suck on his digit. Louis noticed, even though Niall thought that he hadn't. The older boy didn't say anything though. He thought that it was cute and realized that the boys were probably right, Niall needed age play. 

Niall's breathing seemed to even out and Louis figured that he was asleep. The two of them laid there for a few more minutes before the other three came walking in the room. They remained somewhat quiet, luckily Niall was too exhausted to wake up. They all cooed at how cute Niall looked sucking his thumb.

"Is he in a nappy?" Liam quietly asked. Louis carefully nodded, trying not to wake Niall up from being so close to him. 

"Change clothes then we'll go to the bus," Lou quietly instructed. The three others nodded and changed out of their sweaty, concert clothes and into something clean. 

"We're going to have to wake him up to get him onto the bus," Harry quietly remarked. Zayn was quick to shake his head no, "I'll carry him." 

None of the other boys protested so that's what Zayn did. He carefully picked up the sleeping boy, waking him as he did. Niall looked around, rubbed his eyes with his fists before resting his head on Zayn's shoulder and sticking his thumb back in his mouth. He must not have cared if the boys noticed that he was sucking his thumb. 

"He either needs to take his thumb out or we need to cover him with a blanket," Liam remarked. The raven haired boy nodded and pulled out the boy's thumb, but Niall scrunched up his face, let out a small whine and stuck it back in his mouth. 

"Just get the blanket," Zayn remarked. Harry pulled out a small blanket from their bag and covered it over Niall. They knew it would be hot if they covered his face, but couldn't risk someone taking a picture of him sucking his thumb. 

Once they had everything, the four of them headed to the bus. Luckily, it wasn't far and no one stopped them for pictures. Although, Paul was on the bus waiting for the boys.

The boys left the blanket over Niall and froze when they saw Paul. Louis pushed through to be in front of them and sighed, "I had to tell Paul. There was no other way for me to get a nappy for Ni without asking for Paul's help."

The other boys nodded and Zayn took off the blanket on top of the sleeping boy. "Is he okay?" Paul asked. 

Zayn looked down at Niall and nodded, "He will be. He's not happy about it, but he needs it." 

Paul nodded, "I know you boys probably didn't want to tell me, and I'm sorry that you did, but I'm not here to judge. I'm only here to help, so if you boys need anything, please let me know." 

The four boys nodded. "Thanks, Paul," Liam replied. Paul just nodded. 

"I'm going to get out of here, I'll let you know what time tomorrow I'll be picking you lads up at the hotel. Don't forget, you have an interview tomorrow before your flights," the manager remarked. They all nodded. The four boys thanked Paul before he left then began to get ready for bed. 

"We need to break the habit of him sucking on his thumb, it's not good for him," Liam remarked. 

"What are we supposed to do then?" Lou asked. Liam shrugged, "The only thing I can think of is getting him a dummy." 

Harry nodded, "I think there's one with the things we bought that day when we bought his nappies." The other boys just nodded. 

"Maybe tomorrow then," Lou replied. They all nodded again.

"I'm going to go lay him down," Zayn remarked. The three others nodded. 

"Are you going to lay with him, or do you want one of us to?" Harry asked. The raven haired boy shrugged, "I'll lay with him. I'm the only one who hasn't got to cuddle with him." 

Liam couldn't help but smile at how cute his boyfriend looked taking care of Niall. "Goodnight," Li remarked. Zayn smiled, "Goodnight, babe." The raven haired boy leaned in for a kiss before walking back to his bunk. 

Harry and Louis were a bit surprised at what had just happened. "Since when..?" the curly haired boy began. 

"The last few months, but today I convinced him that it was okay for you lads to know," Liam explained. Louis and Harry smiled. 

"We're happy for you two," Harry remarked. Louis nodded, "It's about time you two started dating. I was beginning to think you two were never going to get together." 

Liam blushed, "Thanks. I guess I was a bit oblivious for a while, I never thought that he would like me back, but I guess I was wrong." 

"That you were," Louis added. 

The three boys started to get ready for bed. The bus driver had begun to drive to the next city. Harry was the first of the three to get into bed. He closed the curtain to his bunk and was soon asleep. 

"Hey Lou," Liam began. "When are you and Harry going to get together?" 

Louis blushed, "W-What are you talking about?" The eldest boy had had a crush on Harry since the moment he met him. He was in love with the boy, but couldn't do anything about it because Harry didn't seem to feel the same way, or so he thought. 

"You two are so in love with each other, everyone can tell," Liam replied. Lou bit his lower lip and shrugged, "I have feelings for him, but I don't think it's a mutual feeling."

"You're joking, right? He's in love with you, has been since.. well, forever. You can't tell by how much he flirts with you?" the younger boy asked. Louis shook his head, "He doesn't flirt with me.." 

Liam rolled his eyes, "Yes, he does. All the time."

"Lou, you're just as oblivious as I was to Zayn, if not worse. Trust me when I say that he has feelings for you, too," the younger boy added. 

Louis shrugged, "I don't know." 

"When we go on break, I want you to ask him out, and not just to hang out, but on a proper date, yeah?" Liam remarked. The oler boy nodded, "I'm scared.. if he doesn't feel the same way then I would have just made a fool of myself and potentially ruined our friendship."

"None of that is going to happen. Ask him out, you won't regret it, I promise," Liam added. Louis just nodded then crawled into his bunk. 

Liam turned off most of the lights on the bus then went to Zayn's bunk to check on the two boys. They were both passed out. Niall was curled into Zayn's side, sucking on his thumb and holding the front of the raven haired boy's shirt with his other hand. Zayn had his arm protectively around the younger boy's body and was holding him close. Liam leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto each of the boy's foreheads. He took one more look at the sleeping boys before closing the curtain and going to bed himself. 

\--------------------

There was a loud boom of thunder. There was a huge thunderstorm that they were going through to get to the next city. 

Niall woke up, scared from the booming going on above him. He went to sit up, but hit his head on the top of the bunk. The boy didn't realize he was back in a bunk. He started to cry almost immediately after hitting his head. 

The blonde haired boy covered his forehead where he had just banged it and cried. Zayn quickly woke up and pulled the boy in close to him. Niall cuddled close to the raven haired boy's body. 

After a minute or so of trying to calm Niall down, Zayn got out of the bunk and pulled Niall into his arms. He balanced the boy on his hip and carried him to the back of the bus before he woke any of the boys up. Niall had not let up once since he started to cry.

"What's wrong, Ni? What's got you so upset?" Zayn cooed. The blonde haired boy sniffled, trying to catch his breath, "H-Hit my h-head." 

The raven haired boy pulled back a little, inspecting Niall's head. Sure enough, the boy had a decent-sized red mark on his forehead. Zayn leaned in and gently placed his lips onto the spot, because after all, kisses made everything better. 

Niall stuck his thumb in his mouth before hiding his face in the crook of the older boy's neck. Zayn rubbed his back for a minute, trying to calm Niall down, but nothing was working. 

"Let's get you into a dry nappy, maybe that will make you feel better, yeah?" Zayn remarked. Niall didn't say anything, he just laid where Zayn placed him on the floor and continued to cry. 

The raven haired boy pulled out a new nappy and some wipes and began to change Niall. The younger boy continued to cry, still not letting up. About the time that Zayn was taping the new nappy around Niall's waist, Harry came walking to the back. 

"Is he okay?" the curly haired boy asked, rubbing his eyes. Zayn shook his head and started to put away the wipes and the wet nappy. Harry scooped Niall up and held him close. 

The curly haired boy hummed softly as he walked around the small room, lightly bouncing Niall in his arms. Niall slipped his thumb back into his mouth and slowly began to calm down. 

There was a loud boom from the thunder and Niall jumped as soon as he heard it. Harry shared a quick look at Zayn before redirecting his attention on the boy crying, and now shaking, in his arms.

"Ni, you've never been afraid of thunderstorms before. Why are you scared now, love?" Harry asked, before kissing the boy's forehead. Niall winced as the curly haired boy kissed him, leaving Harry even more confused. 

"Here, let me take him," Zayn remarked with his arms out. Harry nodded and passed the blonde haired boy over to Zayn. 

"He hit his head in the bunk and it's probably still a little sore," the raven haired boy explained. 

Harry nodded, "What about the storm? I've never seen him act like this during a storm." To that, Zayn just shrugged. 

The curly haired boy went to one of the cabinets and started to go through it. "Storm sc-scary," Niall whimpered. "Don't want to get in wreck and get hurt." 

That made sense, the roads weren't the greatest condition to drive on, but they had an experienced driver and knew that the chances of something happening were low. Given, there was always a chance the something could happen and them get in a wreck, but not likely.

"Ni, I would not let anything happen to you, okay?" Zayn began. "Neither would Harry, Louis, or Liam, so there is no need to be afraid. It's safe enough for us to be driving through this weather, and if it wasn't, we would be stopped somewhere." Niall just nodded, Zayn was right. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up about everything.

Harry pulled out a small package and began to open it. He brought it over to the other two boys. Niall started to cry harder when he saw just what it was that Harry had. It was a dummy. 

Harry clipped the ribbon to the neck of Niall's shirt and tried to pull out the boy's thumb, but he wouldn't let him. " 'm not a baby," Niall said from behind his thumb, not really helping his case. 

"I'm not saying you are, but it's bad to suck your thumb. So you can either have your dummy or nothing at all, okay?" the curly haired boy explained. Niall's cheeks burned a dark shade of pink and nodded, without any more protest. 

The blonde haired boy took his thumb out of his mouth and slightly parted his lips for Harry to bring the dummy up to his lips. He immediately began to suck on the object and found himself liking it the more he sucked on it. 

After a minute or so, Niall had calmed down tremendously. He was no longer crying, but had the occassional hiccup. The blonde haired boy was still tucked into Zayn's arms, with his head resting on the older boy's shoulder.

"I'm going back to bed," Harry remarked. He pressed a kiss onto Niall's cheek, patted Zayn's back then crawled back into bed. 

Zayn walked around the room a bit more, making sure Niall was completely calmed down before going back to bed. "Are you ready to go back to bed?" the raven haired boy asked. Niall sleepily nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys had a hectic morning that next day. The weather was horrible, they had an interview around lunch time, and they still had to pack up to fly home for a week. 

No one had mentioned the incident that happened last night, and from what they could tell, there were no pictures or videos over it. Liam and Harry kept checking their phones throughout the morning just to be sure, but it was looking like no one knew that Niall wet his pants on stage. They were relieved to see that no one was posting about it and it wasn't trending. Niall was in a pretty secluded part on the stage, so it wasn't hard to believe that no one snapped pics, but it very well could have happened. 

Niall had been quiet nearly all morning. He answered a few of the interviewer's questions, but other than that, didn't say much. When the five of them were alone, Niall was cuddled up in one of their laps or sitting close next to them. 

After the interview, the boys had about half an hour to have everything they wanted to take packed and ready for the flight. The boys were rushing around during those thirty minutes, making sure they packed everything that they needed. 

It wasn't long before Paul was there, driving them to the airport to catch their flight back to London. Niall and the rest of the boys were exhausted at this point. Niall, especially. 

He was starting to get a little irritable because he was tired and in need of something small to eat. Liam noticed and pulled the boy in for a quick cuddle on the way to the airport. 

"I'll get you a snack when we get on the plane, then you can take a nap, okay?" Liam said quietly. The blonde haired boy nodded and fought off the urge to suck on his thumb. 

He wanted to badly to suck on his thumb several times throughout the day, but knew that it was best not to. Not only that, but the boy was afraid to ask for his dummy back. He didn't want to seem like a baby, but like Harry had said last night, if he wanted to suck on something it had to be a dummy instead of his thumb. 

It wasn't long before the boys were boarding their private jet. Liam asked Niall to sit down while he got him a snack. The blonde haired boy nodded and did what he was told. The boys have been babying him a little bit more, but Niall didn't seem to mind. Although, when they would do something for him that they don't normally do, he'd almost always remind them that he's not a baby. The four other boys knew that babying him would help, but Niall was so reluctant about not being a baby, despite his dummy and nappies. 

Deep down, Niall liked being babied a bit. He liked all of the attention and feeling loved. Not that he didn't feel loved before, but it was a lot more apparent now. 

Liam brought Niall a cup of juice and a small box of goldfish. The boy smiled and thanked Liam for the snack. Liam took a seat across from Niall and watched as the boys got their laptops and blankets before sitting down in a chair. 

Niall munched happily on his goldfish as they waited for the plane to take off. It would be a few more minutes before the plane would take off. The blonde haired boy set down his goldfish, but ended up knocking his glass of juice all over his lap. Louis was the first to notice and began to help the boy clean up. 

Niall looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. Louis cleaned him up. "It's alright. It was just an accident," he reassured him. The blonde haired boy just nodded, too upset to say anything. 

"Let's get those wet pants off of you before we take off," Lou remarked. The younger boy nodded and lifted his arms to be picked up. He was embarrassed, because he didn't know why he lifted his arms up, but didn't say anything.

The older boy carried him to the couch behind the regular seats and laid Niall down. He took off the blonde haired boy's shoes then pulled down the boy's wet pants, revealing a very soaked nappy. 

"Haz, can you get me Niall's bag, please?" Louis called out. The blonde haired boy's cheeks burned a dark shade of pink. He didn't remember wetting his nappy and was further embarrassed. 

Meanwhile, Harry had brought over Niall's bag, smiling down at the smaller boy. Niall blushed when Harry smiled down at him and found himself bringing his thumb up to his mouth. Louis started to change his nappy and Harry began to look through his bag for something. 

Niall didn't pay too much attention to what the boys were doing. He just laid there, looking around in the plane. Louis finished changing the boy and taped the nappy snuggly around his waist. 

In the meantime, Harry had found what he was looking for, Niall's dummy. He clipped the ribbon to the blonde haired boy's shirt and switched out his thumb for the dummy. Niall blushed as he started to suck on it. The dummy felt way better than his thumb, but he'd never tell the boys that. 

Louis dressed the boy in some pants then scooped him up. Harry had put away Niall's bag and made sure the seat was cleaned up from the juice. 

"I'm going to lay Niall down on the bed in the back," Louis exclaimed. The three others nodded. 

Louis carried Niall to the backroom, where there was a queen-sized bed. He laid the blonde haired boy down on the bed and covered him up with one of the blankets that was there. Niall pulled the dummy out of his mouth.

"Lou, can I have some more juice?" the younger boy asked. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Sure, I'll go get it," Lou replied, then walked back to the front of the plane. 

"He wants some more juice, what am I supposed to do?" Louis asked. The three boys shrugged. 

"I've got it! Not sure how much he's going to like it though," Harry replied. The curly haired boy began to dig in Niall's bag until he pulled out a sippy cup. 

Louis sighed, "Haz, I don't think he'll go for it." 

The curly haired boy shrugged, "He needs something with a lid." The older boy just nodded, knowing that Harry was going to give the boy the cup regardless of what he said. 

Harry poured some apple juice into the sippy cup then screwed on the lid. "I'll go bring it to him," the curly haired boy remarked. 

Harry walked to the back to find Niall sucking on his dummy, waiting patiently for his juice. The blonde haired boy blushed when he saw the sippy cup but didn't say anything, because Harry couldn't possibly be serious. 

"Here's your juice, love," Harry remarked. The blonde haired boy sat up and took the plastic cup. He examined it before looking up at Harry and shaking his head, " 'm not a baby." Niall looked so cute saying that beccause he was sucking on a dummy, so he just sounded fussy and stubborn. 

"Ni, I never said you were a baby, but you spilled your last drink so you need something with a lid," the curly haired boy explained. Niall frowned from behind his dummy. 

"But it's a baby bottle. Don't need a bottle 'cause 'm not a baby," the blonde haired boy whined. Harry shook his head, "It's not a bottle, it's just a sippy cup. Like you said, you're not a baby so I didn't give you a bottle."

"Sippy cups are for big boys," the curly haired boy added. Niall just nodded, knowing that he really didn't have a choice, but was going to tell himself that big boys drank from sippy cups. 

Niall dropped his dummy and brought the sippy cup up to his mouth. He started to drink from it, taking a few moments to master the nipple. After Niall got the hang of it, he laid back down and looked up at Harry. 

"I'm going to go sit in the front, don't get up until the captain says you can, okay?" Harry remarked. The blonde haired boy quickly sat up and whined, "Don't go... stay." 

Harry nodded with a smile, he couldn't tell Niall no. Especially after how cute he just looked with his sippy cup. "Okay, scoot over, love," Harry added. 

Niall scooted over and Harry laid right next to him. The curly haired boy wrapped his arm around Niall and pulled him in for a cuddle. The smaller boy brought the sippy cup up to his lips and went back to drinking his juice. 

"Lou," Harry called out. After a few moments, Louis was standing in the walkway from the front of the plane to the bedroom. 

"Yes?" he asked. Louis smiled when he saw Niall cuddled close to Harry. 

"Can you turn off this light and shut the window covers, please?" Harry asked. The older boy nodded and closed all of the window covers then went back to the walkway where the light switch was. 

"You two have a good nap, I'll be back to check on you lads in a bit," Louis remarked. Harry nodded, but Niall sat up. 

"Wait!" the blonde haired boy remarked, taking the sippy cup out of his mouth. "Cuddle, too?" 

Louis's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he shook his head, "I don't think there's room for me, Ni." 

"Of course there is," Harry quickly interjected. "Turn off the light and come over here." 

Louis felt butterflies start to fill his insides. Harry seemed to have this effect on him. He nodded, turned off the light then crawled into bed with the two boys. 

Niall was laying against the wall, cuddled close into Harry's body. The curly haired boy laid in the middle on his back, with his arms out and around the two other boys. Louis was trying not to make things awkward, but eventually found himself cuddled into Harry like Niall was. 

"See? Just enough room," Harry softly said to Louis. The older boy nodded and cuddled a little closer into Harry to hide his apparent blush.

Niall went back to drinking his juice, making cute, little sucking noises as he did. He closed his eyes and found himself dozing off as Harry rubbed soothing circles into his back. 

Louis, too, found it hard to stay awake. Harry was rubbing soft, soothing circles into his back as well. 

The captain came on the overcom to let the boys know that they were about to take off. The five of them remained where they were and it wasn't long before they were in the air. 

A few minutes after being in the air, Niall was asleep. Harry smiled at the boy, noticing how adorable he looked with his sippy cup still between his lips. 

"Lou, look how cute he is," Harry whispered. Louis lifted his head from the curly haired boy's chest and smiled at the sleeping boy next to him. 

"He's the cutest," Lou whispered, before laying his head back on Harry's chest. 

"Can you imagine how cute he'd be if he slipped into his headspace? He's getting there, so it won't be long until we get to see him like that," the curly haired boy softly remarked. 

Louis nodded with a smile, "Maybe this break. I just don't want to go too fast." 

The curly haired boy nodded, "Me either, but he's going to need a few pushes here and there. I just want him to be happy." Harry carefully combed his fingers through the blonde haired boy's hair and just admired the boy. 

"I'm going to fall asleep if you don't stop rubbing my back," Lou quietly remarked. Harry smiled, "It's okay, love. Go to sleep." 

Louis couldn't help but smile at the name. Harry had never called him "love" before, at least not that he can remember. The boys had recently started calling Niall that. The boy hadn't said anything about it, so the boys kept on calling him it. 

It was about the only pet name that they could call Niall without it sounding too babyish. The boys found themselves almost calling him "baby" or "sweets", but knew that it would only make Niall upset and feel the need to say how he's not a baby, even if he was in nappies and sucks on dummies. 

"My boys," Harry whispered to himself. Louis was almost asleep and heard him say it. Harry must have thought that he was already asleep to say it. Lou couldn't help but smile before closing his eyes again. 

\--------------------

Niall was the first of the three to wake up. By him moving around so much, Harry woke up, too, but Louis stayed sound asleep. The blonde haired boy looked at Harry like he was about to cry. Harry brought the dummy up to the boy's mouth and smiled at him.

"Go see what Liam and Zayn are doing," Harry whispered. The blonde haired boy nodded and quietly got out of the bed. He started to walk to the front of the cabin where Liam and Zayn were. 

Out of nowhere, Niall burst into tears. He had just stubbed his toe on one of the tables built against the wall. Liam quickly turned around to see Niall on the floor, crying as he held his foot. The older boy got up and went over to Niall, picking him up and balancing him on his hip. 

"What happened?" Liam cooed as he softly bounced the boy in his arms. Niall wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and cried into his chest. 

"Huwt toe," the blonde haired boy whined from behind his dummy. Liam kissed the top of the boy's head and continued to walk around the front of the cabin, lightly bouncing him. 

"What can I do to make it better, love?" Liam asked. The blonde haired boy tried to catch his breath from crying so hard. 

"Want my sippy cup," Niall said quietly. Liam was confused, he didn't know the boy had a sippy cup. 

"What does he want?" Zayn asked, making his way over to the two boys. Liam gave a small shrug, "He said he wanted his sippy cup. I didn't know he had one, and if so, where it is." 

"Come here, Ni," the raven haired boy remarked, holding his arms out. Niall didn't hesitate to crawl into Zayn's arms. Something about the way Zayn calmed him down was better than any of the other boys. It was like all Zayn had to do was hold him and it calmed Niall down. Harry had almost the same effect on Niall, but if the boy had to choose, he would choose Zayn. Zayn's cuddles just barely beat Harry's.

"Where's your sippy cup, love?" Zayn asked, slowly rocking the boy. The blonde haired boy pointed to the back room where he just was with Harry and Louis. 

"I'll go get it," Liam added before walking back there. He was a little surprised to see what he saw. Harry and Louis laying in the bed, cuddling. The curly haired boy was still awake, but barely. 

Harry gave Liam a look as if to ask what he needed. "Ni said he wants his sippy cup. Does he have one?" Liam quietly asked. 

The curly haired boy nodded and handed over the sippy cup that was next to him on the bed. Liam was a bit surprised that Niall had one, but didn't say anything about it. "Thanks," he added. Harry just nodded. Liam smiled at the two boys on the bed before going back to the front. 

"Ni, what do you want in your sippy cup?" Liam asked, after shutting the door between where they were and where Harry and Louis were.

"Mowe juice, pwease," the boy answered from behind his dummy. Liam couldn't help but smile at how cute Niall sounded when he talked with his dummy. 

The older boy grabbed a small container of apple juice from the mini fridge and poured it into the sippy cup. He put the remainder of the juice back in the fridge before screwing on the lid to the cup. 

Zayn and Niall were sitting down at this point. The raven haired boy sat back down in his seat and had Niall curled up on his lap. The blonde haired boy had his legs over one of the arms of Zayn's chair and his back somewhat against the other. Zayn had one of his arms wrapped around Niall's back and back around to his waist.

Niall rested his head on the older boy's shoulder and had his face somewhat hidden in Zayn's neck. He played with the older boy's necklace as he waited patiently for his sippy cup. Niall had stopped crying by this point and just sat there, sucking on his dummy. 

"Ni, I think it's time for a new nappy, what do you think?" Zayn asked. The blonde haired boy quickly shook his head. 

"Well I think it is. Why don't we change you before you have your juice?" the raven haired boy suggested. Niall shook his head again, "No change."

"I'll be quick, love. I promise," Zayn added. This time, Niall nodded. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable in the soaked nappy, and decided that it would be better to be embarrassed for a minute or two than to be uncomfortable in a wet nappy any longer. 

The raven haired boy stood up and carried Niall over to the couch where Louis had changed him earlier. He pulled down the boy's pants and began to change his nappy. Like he promised, Zayn was quick and had Niall changed and back into his sweats with in a matter of two minutes or so.

Zayn scooped Niall back up and sat back down with him in the chair. The two of them sat like they were just a few minutes prior and Liam brought over the sippy cup. Niall quickly dropped his dummy and brought the sippy cup up to his mouth. He held the sippy cup with one hand, and with the other, grabbed the front of Zayn's shirt. 

"Ni, slow down, love. You'll give yourself a tummy ache," Zayn remarked as he gently grabbed the sippy cup and lowered the angle at which it was being held. Niall just blushed and continued to drink his juice, only slower this time.

Zayn and Liam both found themselves smiling at Niall. He looked so cute, especially with all of the little sucking noises he was making as he drank his juice. 

"Are you still sleepy?" Zayn asked, carding his fingers through the boy's blonde locks. Niall shook his head and continued to drink. 

"How much longer?" Niall asked after pulling the sippy cup out of his mouth. Zayn shrugged and turned to Liam who was looking at his watch. 

"About five or five and a half hours," Liam answered. The blonde haired boy nodded and went back to drinking his juice. 

\--------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't super long, but still a decent length. I wanted it to be longer, but didn't want to drag out the same day in the story any longer. This is really like a part two of the previous chapter.   
> Thanks again for being so patient with me! I have a week and half left of school this semester and then I'll have some time off before my summer courses start up! I plan to write as much as I can within that time!   
> I'm still working on all of my stories, just takes me a bit, so thanks for being patient with me and still keeping up with my stories.   
> Anyways, I'm exhausted and rambling, as per usual, so I hope you like this chapter!

"Ni, I'm going to put a movie on in the back for you, I need to have a talk with the boys, okay?" Harry remarked. The blonde haired boy quickly shook his head.

"Stay wif me, pwease," he said from behind his dummy. The curly haired boy pressed his lips to Niall's cheek, "I promise I'll be right back, but I need to talk to them for a few minutes first." 

Niall frowned and his eyes began to water up. He had no idea why he was getting so emotional lately, but he was. Harry carried the upset boy to the back of the plane where he laid him on the bed. He started Toy Story and looked up at Niall before leaving. The blonde haired boy was sucking on his dummy and giving Harry the puppy dog eyes. It almost worked, too, but Harry knew that he'd be back in a few minutes to make it all better. 

"Give me just a few minutes, love," Harry added before leaving the room. He shut the small door seperating the bedroom from the rest of the cabin then juined the other boys at the front. 

"We really need to talk about what we're going to do about Niall," Harry began. The three others nodded. 

"Who's going to take him home, because there is no way he's going home by himself?" Louis asked. They all sat there thinking about it for a minute. Liam and Zayn shared a quick look. 

"We can take him, but I think we need to ask him what he wants. I mean, he's obviously slipping into his headspace, and we don't need to be making any more decisions for him. I think it would be good to ask him," Liam answered. The other three nodded. 

"Before we do that, how far is this going to go? Is he going to need a crib and a highchair, and things like that? I don't want us to be under-prepared, but I also don't want us to get all of these things for him if he's never going to want them," Harry added. 

"No, he's going to need a crib and a highchair. As fast as he's regressing, he's going to need them soon," Zayn replied. The other boys nodded and they sat there for a few moments. 

"Do you think he'll ever call any of us Daddy?" Liam asked. The three others were a bit caught off guard by the question, but Liam made a good point. 

"I hope so," Harry replied. 

"I think he almost called me Daddy today. It seemed like he started to say it, but caught himself and was embarrassed," Zayn remarked. "When we talk to him, we need to let reassure him that we're not doing any of this to embarrass him and that he's our baby."

"I know he keeps saying how he's not a baby, but he is. He's our baby and he shouldn't be embarrassed. At least, not around us," the raven haired boy added. The three others nodded. 

"I just want him to be happy. I'm tired of seeing him upset," Louis added.

"We all are, and I don't know about you lads, but I can already tell a difference," Liam replied. The others nodded. 

The boys sat around talking about a few more things pertaining to Niall before calling the boy to the front. The blonde haired boy got up, opened the door and began to walk to his four bandmates. Out of nowhere, the plane experienced a little bit of turbulence and Niall fell to the ground.

Niall immediately burst into tears and looked up to see Harry heading over to him. The curly haired boy quickly scooped him up and cradled him in his arms. 

"Shh, it's alright, baby. It was just a little fall, you're okay," Harry reassured him as he casually slipped in the new petname. Niall calmed down a bit over the next minute or two, but still had the ocassional sniffle. 

"Ni, there's a few things we need to talk to you about, okay?" Liam remarked. The blonde haired boy cuddled as close as he could into Harry's chest and gave a small nod. Harry had his arms protectively around Niall's body, softly rubbing his back. 

"Who do you want to go home with? Me and Zayn, Louis or Harry?" Liam asked. The blonde haired boy sniffled and looked around at all the boys. 

Niall brought the dummy clipped to his shirt up to his lips and nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck. "I wanna go wif Hawwy," he said from behind his dummy. Harry smiled a bit at how cute Niall just sounded. 

"There's something else we need to talk to you about, Ni," Louis remarked. "Do you want us to put together a room for you? Maybe with a crib and a rocking chair?" 

Niall's cheeks burned red at the question. He wiggled a bit in Harry's lap to hide his face and cuddled closer. 

"Ni, it's okay if it's a yes. We just need to know so we can start getting your room together. If not, then that's fine, too," Harry reassured him. Niall nodded. 

"I think want it," he said softly. The boys all smiled a bit. They were all hoping for that answer, but weren't going to force it on him if he said no. 

"Okay, then we'll start setting up a room at Harry's house," Liam added. 

"What all do you want, baby?" Harry asked, rubbing the boy's back. Niall shrugged, still keeping his face hidden from the other boys. 

"Do you want a highchair?" the curly haired boy asked. Niall sat there for a moment before nodding. 

"Do you want a rocking chair?" Louis asked. The blonde haired boy nodded again. 

"How about some toys? We can go to the toy store and pick out all of the things you want," Liam asked. Niall nodded again, perking up a bit at this question. 

"We can get legos?" the blonde haired boy shyly asked after repositioning his head so he can see the boys again. 

Harry smiled, "If that's what you want, then yes." The blonde haired boy couldn't help but smile a bit. 

"A stuffie?" Niall asked, gaining a bit more confidence. The four boys nodded. 

"Ni, we will get you whatever you want, love," Zayn replied. The blonde haired boy nodded. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed to ask us for anything, yeah?" Liam added. Niall nodded again.

The boys asked a few more questions before deciding to stop because of how embarrassed Niall was. They wanted to know a few things, but didn't want to embarrass him any more. 

"Hawwy, you go watch movie wif me now?" Niall asked from behind his dummy after sitting there for a few moments in silence. The curly haired boy nodded, "Of course, love." 

"I'm going to be back there with him," Harry added before standing up and walking to the back of the plane. Liam watched as Harry carried Niall to the back and shut the small door. 

"So, I saw you and Harry cuddling back there," Liam remarked. Louis's cheeks burned red and he looked down at his lap as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. 

"It was nothing, really," Louis replied, trying to avoid talking about it.

"I doubt that," Zayn remarked. The older boy gave a small shrug.

"Harry called me back there to turn off the lights for them and Niall asked me to lay with them. I said there was no room, but Harry scooted over and insisted I lay with them. That's it," Lou explained. 

"You still think that he doesn't like you?" Liam asked. The older boy's blush deepened and he gave a very unconvincing shrug, "I don't know." 

\--------------------

Niall fell asleep in the car ride from the airport to Harry's flat. He cuddled into Harry's side and held the front of the curly haired boy's shirt. Harry couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he sleeped. He was still a bit surprised that Niall picked to stay with him, he thought for sure that the boy would pick to be with Liam, but was not complaining one bit. 

"Ni, we're home," Harry softly said as he gently rubbed the boy's back to wake him up. Niall's eyes slowly fluttered open and he rubbed them with his fists. 

"Can you carry me inside?" Niall asked as he stretched his arms out. The curly haired boy nodded then got out of the car. Niall scooted to the edge of the seat and Harry picked him up bridal-style. He would have picked him up like a toddler, but the driver was there and he didn't really want to raise any more suspicion. 

"Would you like me to bring your bags inside, sir?" the driver asked. Harry turned back to face him and nodded, "Yes, please. I'll be back to help you in just a minute." 

The man just nodded and began to unload their bags and bring them inside to the foyer. Harry carried Niall to the master bedroom and laid him on the bed. "I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to go help the driver then I'll change your nappy and get you tucked into bed," the curly haired boy remarked. Niall nodded and slipped his thumb into his mouth. 

Harry helped the driver finish unloading the bags, tipped him then went back inside. He locked all of the doors then grabbed Niall's bag before going back to the bedroom. Niall was just about asleep, but was trying his best to stay awake. 

"Let's get you out of that wet nappy and into something more comfortable, yeah?" Harry remarked as he rubbed Niall's tummy. The blonde haired boy nodded and watched as Harry stripped him of his socks, shoes and pants. 

The curly haired boy sat Niall up and pulled the boy's shirt over his head before getting out the changing supplies. Niall laid there patiently, looking around Harry's room as he was getting changed. 

"That feels better, doesn't it?" Harry remarked as he taped the new nappy snuggly around Niall's waist. The blonde haired boy nodded and sat up. 

"What do you want to wear to bed, baby?" the curly haired boy asked as he rummaged through Niall's packed clothes. The blonde haired boy looked down at Harry who was sitting on the floor and shrugged, "Can I wear your jumper?" 

Harry smiled and nodded, "Of course, baby. Which one?" The blonde haired boy shrugged again, "Purple." 

"Let me go get it, I'll be right back," the curly haired boy remarked before going into his closet to look for the jumper that Niall wanted. It didn't take him long to find it. He took it off the hanger and carried it back to the bedroom. 

Niall smiled when he saw Harry walking back with the jumper. The blonde haired boy wore it a few times a while back and loved it because of how soft it was. 

Harry dressed Niall in the jumper and smiled at how cute he looked. The jumper was bigger than Niall's size, but looked cute. The sleeves went past his hands and if he stood up, it would cover about half of his nappy. 

"Do you want some milk before we go to bed?" Harry asked as he gently combed his fingers through Niall's blonde locks. The blonde haired boy leaned into the touch and nodded, before making grabby hands towards Harry. 

The curly haired boy happily scooped him up and grabbed the sippy cup from the bag. He carried it into the kitchen where he set Niall down on the counter so he could make the boy some warm milk. 

Harry ran the sippy cup under the sink as hot water poured out of the faucet. After a few minutes, the milk was warm and Harry turned off the water. He wiped off the sippy cup, scooped Niall up then went back to the master bedroom. 

Harry set the sippy cup down on one of the nightstands and with one hand, began to take off all of the decorative pillows on his bed. He pulled back the comforter and set Niall down on the bed. The blonde haired boy crawled to about the middle of the king-sized bed and sat with his back against the headboard. 

"Here, baby," Harry remarked as he handed over the sippy cup. The blonde haired boy shook his head then brought his thumb back up to his mouth. 

"Do you want me to give it to you?" Harry asked. Niall blushed and nodded. 

"Give me just a minute, sweets. I'm going to put some pj's on then I'll crawl in bed with you," the curly haired boy added. Niall nodded again and sat there patiently as Harry got ready for bed. 

Harry changed clothes, quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth then began to turn off most of the lights. He crawled into bed next to Niall with just the lamp on. 

Niall crawled into Harry's lap before he could say anything. The blonde haired boy positioned himself to be somewhat cradled in Harry's arms. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at how eager Niall was for his milk. He knew that the boy was slipping further into his headspace and it was good that he wasn't putting up a fight for any of this stuff tonight. 

Harry brought the sippy cup up to Niall's lips and watched as the boy latched on. He slowly began to nurse from the sippy cup that was being held for him. Niall closed his eyes and continued to drink from the sippy cup.

Harry watched as Niall started to drink his milk slower and slower, until he was asleep. He fell asleep with the nipple of the sippy cup inbetween his lips. Harry carefully pulled the sippy cup away, sitting it on the nightstand next to him. The curly haired boy held Niall like this for an extra minute or two before carefully moving him. 

Harry turned off the lamp and laid on his back. Niall must have woken up from all of the movement and waited for Harry to lay down before cuddling into his body. He rested his head on the curly haired boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before they were both asleep. 

\--------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I lost everything that was stored on my laptop and had to rewrite all of my upcoming chapters for my stories. This is the first of my stories that I have a completed update for, but will continue to work towards the rest. Hopefully, I will have all of my stories updated soon!  
> Hope you guys like it! Thanks again for all of the support on this story!

"Ni, I think it's time for a nap," Harry remarked, gently combing his fingers through the boy's blonde locks. Niall scrunched up his face and shook his head, "No, thanks. 'm a big boy, don't need a nap." 

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. Niall was sitting on the couch next to him, a dummy clipped to his shirt by a ribbon, and a children's television show playing on the TV. He thought it was still cute how Niall was trying to prove that he was a big boy, even if he was regressing. 

"Thank you for using your manners, but I think you need a nap, sweets," Harry added. Niall frowned, knowing no matter what he said, he'd be getting a nap either way. 

"Ni, it's not a punishment. We're going to have a long day today and I know you're still tired from the flight yesterday. I just want my boy to be well rested and full of energy," the curly haired boy explained, pushing the fringe out of Niall's face. Niall blushed at the comment and felt himself leaning into Harry's touch.

"Can I have milk, please?" Niall asked. Harry nodded with a small smile, "Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring your milk when it's ready?" 

The blonde haired boy nodded and scampered off to the master bedroom. Harry had noticed the boy had regressed a little more since they got home. He was glad that Niall was adjusting fairly well so far, but knew the harder steps were to come. Getting him adjusted to a crib, highchair, and carseat were going to be a bigger struggle. 

Harry made a sippy cup of warm milk for the boy like he had done the previous night. After the milk was heated enough, Harry brought it into the master bedroom, smiling at the sight. 

Niall had pushed the decorative pillows to either side of him and pulled the comforter back just far enough to slide himself under it. He looked cozy with the comforter brought up to his shoulders and pillows all around him. 

"You look as snug as a bug in a rug," Harry remarked. Niall giggled, then blushed because he did. 

"Want me to move some of these pillows, sweets?" the curly haired boy asked. Niall shook his head and reached for his sippy cup, "Like it like this." 

Harry handed over the sippy cup and watched as Niall wasted no time latching on. The blonde haired boy leaned back, making himself comfortable, and continued to nurse on the sippy cup that was given to him. Harry tried to hide back his coos, Niall made the cutest suckling noises when he drank from his sippy cup. 

"I'll be back to check on you in a little bit, but I want you to try and go to sleep. The boys will be over after your nap then we'll go shopping for your new furniture and some toys, sound good?" Harry remarked. Niall quickly nodded, but made no effort to say anything, not wanting to take the sippy cup out of his mouth. 

Harry leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. He smiled down at the boy, noting how sleepy he looked. It wouldn't take Niall long to fall asleep, Harry just hoped that he'd sleep for a while. 

Harry closed the curtains over the bright windows and looked up one last time at the sleepy boy, before leaving the room, cracking the door behind him. 

Liam, Zayn and Louis were coming over in the next hour or so. The plan was for them all to go shopping for Niall's new things, making sure to keep everyone involved. The four 'adults' seemed to be the most excited about taking the next step, but Niall seemed a bit more nervous and embarrassed than excited. Harry wondered how Niall was going to handle these things. He knew the boy wanted them, but also knew how shy and embarrassed Niall has become when they try something new with this whole age play thing. He just hoped the boy would transition fairly easy, knowing that the boy really needed these things and deep down wanted them, too. 

Harry picked up a few things in the living room, making sure his place was straightened up before the boys came over. After a few minutes of picking up, Harry peeked in the masted bedroom to find Niall passed out. He was cuddled up with the pillows next to him, dummy in between his lips, and the sippy cup was sitting next to him with a little bit of milk left in it. Harry couldn't help but snap a quick picture before quietly leaving the room, not wanting to wake the boy. 

It wasn't long before the boys started to get there. Liam and Zayn showed up first, immediately asking for Niall. 

"He's taking a nap, you can go see him, but don't wake him up," Harry remarked. Liam and Zayn nodded, quietly going to the room to take a peek at their boy. They couldn't help but coo at the sight, Niall looked so little in that moment. 

The three of them sat around the couch, talking about the plan for the day. Not long after, Louis was knocking on the door. Harry perked up a bit and went to answer the door. Louis asked to see Niall, as Liam and Zayn did before him. Harry told him the same thing he told the other two and watched as Louis quietly went to the master bedroom. He only stood in the door way, worried if he walked in and out that it would wake the boy. 

The four of them sat around the living room, chatting, while they waited for Niall to wake up from his nap. After about twenty minutes, Niall sleepily walked his way into the hallway, rubbing his eyes with his fists. The boy had taken off his sweatpants, probably getting too warm. He looked absolutely adorable in this moment, hair a mess, dummy bobbing under his nose, clad only in a t-shirt and wet nappy. 

"Hi, sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?" Zayn asked as the boy made his way over to the living room. Niall rubbed his right eye with his fist and nodded.

"Come here, can I hold you?" Liam asked, holding his arms out. Niall glanced up at Harry before nodding and crawling into Liam's lap. He cuddled close, resting his head on Liam's chest and holding the front of the older boy's shirt.

"Someone needs a new nappy," Zayn remarked then pressed a soft kiss onto the boy's temple. Niall blushed and shook his head, it was going to be a while before Niall was no longer embarrassed about nappy changes.

"I'll change my baby in a few minutes, he just wants cuddles right now," Liam added. He expected Niall to correct him by saying he's not a baby, but he didn't. If anything, the boy blushed and cuddled closer to Liam. 

"I'll go get the supplies and we can change him in here," Harry remarked. 

"Want some help?" Louis asked. The curly haired boy nodded, "Sure, if you want. You can pick him out something to wear." 

Liam and Zayn smirked at Louis as he followed Harry into the master bedroom. Harry showed Louis where Niall's clothes were then went to gather the supplies needed to change their boy's nappy. 

"Does he seem like he's regressed any to you?" Harry asked, as he watched Louis pick out some clothes from Niall, changing supplies in hand. Louis nodded, "He doesn't seem as embarrassed, I know that will change when we introduce all of these new things to him though." 

Harry nodded, "I'm hoping it won't be too bad. I know he wants these things, just needs a lot of reassurance." 

The two boys went back to the living room carrying everything the boy needed to get ready to leave for their shopping trip. "Alright, let's get my boy out of that wet nappy and into something more comfortable," Liam remarked. Niall blushed at the comment and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, but didn't say anything as Liam stood up and carried him over to a spot on the floor. Niall let out a small whimper as he was set down to be changed. He was embarrassed that it was time for a nappy change and still wanted to be held by Liam. 

"No fussing, I'll be quick!" Liam added. Niall blushed at the comment, but nodded nonetheless. He laid there patiently, avoiding eye contact with any of his bandmates, trying his best not to be embarrassed about having his nappy changed, especially in front of others. 

"There, all done!" Liam exclaimed, wrapping up the wet nappy to throw away. Niall looked down at his new nappy, blushing at the sight. He felt that he must have looked ridiculous, but the boys thought otherwise. 

"Let's get you dressed then we'll go shopping, yeah?" Liam added. Niall brought the dummy that was clipped to his shirt up to his lips and began to softly suck on it, nodding to whatever Liam had just said. 

Liam dressed Niall in the clothes that Louis picked out for him. The blonde haired boy surprisingly pliant as he was being dressed. "Do we have a list or are we just winging it?" Zayn asked. 

Harry nodded, "I typed a quick list on my phone earlier with Niall, but I'm sure there's things that we'll pick up that didn't make the list." 

"We need pretty much everything, yeah?" Zayn added. Harry nodded again, "Yeah, pretty much. We're running low on nappies, so I figured we'd stock up on those while we're there and of course, all of the other supplies and furniture Niall needs or wants." 

Niall was getting embarrassed just hearing the boys talk about all of this stuff. He knew he wanted these things, but was getting nervous and definitely didn't like how open they were talking about all of this stuff. Liam must have picked up on Niall's shift in attitude and pulled him into his arms for a close cuddle once he was dressed. 

"I think we'll just figure everything out when we get there," Liam remarked, holding Niall close, his fingers gently scratching the back of Niall's head. He could feel the boy relaxing under his touch and felt good that Niall trusted them enough to be able to relax enough around them, especially now that everything was starting to change for him. 

"Alright, we should take two cars, just to make sure the furniture fits," Harry added. The other boys nodded. 

"Why don't you take your Range Rover and I'll take mine?" Zayn replied. Harry nodded, but before he could say anything, Liam interjected, "We're taking Niall." 

Niall nuzzled his face into the crook of Liam's neck, hiding his blush from the boys. Harry nodded again, "Lou, you wanna ride with me then?" 

Louis nodded, "Sure, let's go." The five boys loaded up in two different cars. Liam buckled Niall into the back seat of Zayn's white Range Rover, then took a seat in the passenger seat next to his boyfriend. Louis and Harry loaded up in Harry's black Range and followed Zayn and the boys to the shop. 

It wasn't long before they were all at the age play store. It was a fairly large store front in a desolate area. The boys had called ahead and talked to the owner to discuss them being there. The store was only open to them for a few hours, preventing any chance of being photographed there. This wasn't really a problem for the owner because he would be making so much money off of the boys being there. 

Niall was very nervous. This was a huge change for him and was worried that someone would photograph them there. He sucked harshly on his dummy and looked up at his bandmates. Zayn wasted no time scooping up the blonde haired boy, holding him close and carrying him inside. 

"Alright, what do you lads want to look at first?" Liam asked. Harry and Louis shrugged. 

"Let's get some more nappies and changing supplies. We can ease into things, don't want to overwhelm our boy," Harry suggested. Liam nodded and began to lead the way. The boys put a few boxes of nappies into the bottom of the cart and added a few more items into the cart. 

Zayn walked around the aisle, lightly bouncing Niall in his arms to alleviate the nervousness. "Can I have that?" Niall shyly asked, pointing to the pack of bottles with a football theme, blush apparent on his face. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Zayn's neck, embarrassed of the question he just asked.

Zayn smiled a bit at the boy's choice and grabbed it from the shelf, "Of course, love. Do you see some any more that you want?" 

Niall gave a small shrug and looked at his other options, saying nothing but pointing to another pack of bottles. None of the boys made a comment at the boy's request for bottles rather than sippy cups like he was using. 

"Is that all?" Liam asked, gently rubbing the boy's back. Niall nodded, gently grabbing the front of Zayn's shirt and cuddling closer. 

The boys went on to the next aisle, adding a few things to the cart. Niall picked out a few packs of dummies with different designs on them, but started to get embarrassed after choosing a few more things. 

The five of them went around the store, loading up the cart and crossing items off their list. Niall got less and less embarrassed about picking out things that he wanted as time went on. He picked out a few toys along with a stuffie. 

After a while of going up and down each aisle, the boys had everything on their list and had picked out all of the furniture. Niall was getting a bit bored and the boys were ready to get him home. 

"We go home?" Niall asked, cuddled in Harry's arms. The boy refused to be set down so the other three were loading up the items they had just bought while Harry held their boy. 

"Yes, we're going to head home. Are you getting hungry, sweets?" Harry asked. The blonde haired boy nodded and brought the dummy that was clipped to his shirt up to his lips. 

"Ready to go?" Louis asked as he walked over to his two bandmates. Harry glanced down at the boy cuddled in his arms and nodded, "Let's get this little boy home." 

Harry buckled Niall into the backseat of his car and joined Louis in the front seat. The five boys headed back to Harry's house, looking forward to setting up Niall's new room. 

"I think someone needs a new nappy," Louis remarked as he scooped Niall up from the backseat. Niall blushed and hid his face in the crook of his older bandmate's neck. 

"Why don't you go change him while we start to unload?" Liam suggested. Louis nodded, going inside and doing just that. By the time he was done changing the boy, all of their purchases were unloaded and sitting in a big stack inside of Harry's house. 

"I'm going to order some take-out and we can start setting up Niall's room," Harry remarked. The three 'adults' nodded. Niall sleepily rubbed his eyes with his fists, the boys couldn't help but coo. The boy was clad only in his shirt and a nappy, dummy bobbing slowly under his nose. 

"Ni, would you like to play with your new toys or watch a movie?" Liam asked. Niall thought about it for a moment before pointing to the bag with his toys in it, making no effort to say anything. Liam and Zayn took out the boy's new toys and began to take them out of the packages, setting them up in the living room. Niall wasted no time playing with his new toys, blushing a bit when his bandmates looked at him, but making no effort to stop. 

"Okay, sweets. We're going to start setting up your room. Dinner will be here soon then we'll feed our hungry little boy," Harry remarked, setting the home phone down on the bar. Niall just nodded, too concentrated on his new toys to look up or say anything. The boys wasted no time going to work, the faster they got it done, the more time they got to spend with their boy. 

Liam had the highchair set up by the time their dinner had arrived. The boys were curious to see how Niall would take to the new adjustment, hopeful that there wouldn't be any problems. 

"Are you ready to eat, baby?" Liam asked, scooping the boy up from the living room rug and placing a few quick kisses onto the boy's cheek. Niall nodded and looked up to see his highchair set up at the dining room table. 

"My chair?" Niall asked, pointing to the high chair with cartoon zoo animals printed on the cushion. Liam nodded, "Yes, love. Are you ready to sit in it?" 

Niall looked over the new chair, feeling a bit unsure, but nodded anyways. Liam set him down in the chair, locking the tray into place. Niall adjusted a bit, it felt a bit strange to have a piece of plastic between his legs and a tray locking him into place. 

"I bet you're hungry, baby. We ate a pretty early lunch," Harry remarked, setting down a plate and a sippy cup on Niall's tray. The smaller boy nodded and reached out for his sippy cup, wasting no time drinking a portion of the ice cold, peach water. Harry had only been giving him fruit flavored water and milk since he got there, not that he was complaining because they were quite tasty. 

"Eat up, butter cup," Harry added, noticing that the boy hadn't touched his food. Niall gave a small nod and began to feed himself. The boys were all anxious to feed Niall, but knew that they would have to take baby steps with him. The highchair was a big enough adjustment, it was going to be a while before the boys would even begin to feed him. 

"Is it good?" Liam asked, offering the boy a small smile. Niall blushed and nodded. 

"Are you going to paint Niall's room?" Zayn asked. Harry nodded, "I was thinking about paying someone to do it while we're on the last leg of the tour because I don't want him in there if it smells at all like paint." 

"That's probably a good idea," Zayn replied. Harry just nodded, going back to eating his meal. 

"How long will we be gone for the last bit of tour?" Louis asked. The four boys shared looks, thinking of just how long they'd be gone. It wasn't uncommon for them to lose track of days with the constant travelling. 

"I think two weeks, which is about nine shows, if I remember correctly," Liam answered. 

The four 'adults' chatted for a bit throughout their meal. Niall sat quietly in his chair eating the food set on his tray. He had regressed since getting to London and found himself regressing a bit more as the time went on. 

"I get out, please?" Niall softly asked. Liam looked down at the boy's plate and nodded, "Do you have a full tummy?" 

The blonde haired boy blushed a bit and nodded, watching as Liam cleared off the tray to his highchair and began to let him out. Liam lifted Niall from his highchair, setting him on his feet and watching as he scampered back off into the living room. 

"How has he been since the flight?" Liam asked. Harry gave a small shrug, "He's been good. He's more embarrassed than anything, and I think he's that way because he knows he wants to be taken care of, but is struggling to accept that. I think that he's worried that we're judging him or that this is all a joke." 

"It is a lot for him to adjust to, and I get that, I just wish he wasn't so embarrassed," Liam remarked. Zayn nodded, "We need to cut the boy a bit more slack, it's hard to imagine how we'd react if we were in his shoes." 

"I know, that's why I'm trying to be as patient as I can with him. He's the been the one asking me for his dummy or sippy cup, and to hold him, I'm not initiating most of it, so I think that's progress," Harry replied. 

"How do you think he'll do with the crib? I mean, he's been used to sleeping with one of us lately, so I wonder if that'll be a challenge," Louis interjected. 

"I hope it's not too bad, I know he'll fuss about it for a few nights, but as quickly as he's been adjusting to everything else, I don't forsee him fighting it for too long," Harry answered. 

"I just want him to be happy, that's all that matters here," Zayn added. 

\--------------------

After another two hours of hard work, the nursery was about finished. The sheets were cleaned and put on the crib mattress, the toys were put up in their toy box, the changing table was set up and stocked with supplies, and the rocking chair was assembled and ready to rock. The boys were finishing up the last few things, picking up any trash, when they heard Niall crying. 

All four of the boys rushed out of the nursery and headed towards the living room. As much as they hated to hear their boy cry, he said something that absolutely melted their hearts. 

"Dah-deeee," Niall cried out. The four boys were stunned that he had called one of them Daddy, now just to figure out who got that title. 

Two of Niall's fingers were red and he held his hands close to his chest to help the pain, but it didn't help. The four 'adults' quickly shared a few looks before Liam made the first move. The only way to figure out who Niall wanted was by process of elimination. 

As soon as Liam went to scoop Niall up, the boy turned away and started to cry harder. "Daddy," the boy whined and held his arms up to be held by one of the other three. 

Harry wasted no time going to pick his boy up, relieved when the boy cuddled close to him. Niall rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder and continued to cry, not calming down a bit since being held. 

"Let Daddy see your hand, baby," Harry remarked. Niall held out his hurt hand for Harry to see and flinched when the taller boy touched it. 

"What happened, sweetheart?" Louis asked, gently rubbing the boy's back. Niall tried his best to move away from the touch and sniffled, "Mean toy hurted me." 

Louis, Liam and Zayn were a bit hurt that Niall didn't want any sort of affection from them and was a bit surprised to see that the boy had regressed even more. 

"Let me see, baby. I'll kiss it and make it better," Harry remarked. Niall held out his hurt fingers and let Harry gently kiss them. 

"Is that better, sweets?" the curly haired boy asked. Niall sniffled and shook his head no. 

"I know what will make it better. Zayn, Louis and Liam can kiss it better, too. The more kisses, the better," Harry added. Niall thought about it for a moment before holding out his hand for the other boys. The other three lads gently kissed the boy's little fingers. 

"Better," Niall softly remarked before nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry smiled down at the little boy in his arms and let out a small sigh, feeling better that Niall had calmed down, "Do you want some warm milk, baby?" 

Niall pitifully nodded and tightened his grip on Harry's shirt as he was carried into the kitchen. Harry opened the cabinet where all of Niall's sippy cups and bottles were, letting Niall choose which one he wanted. The blonde haired boy pointed to one of the new football themed bottles and before Harry could do anything, Louis was there to help. 

"Why don't you go change him into a new nappy and some pj's, and we'll make him some milk," Louis remarked. Harry nodded and offered a small smile to the boys, feeling a little bad that he was the one who got called Daddy first, "Thank you." 

"Wanna help?" Harry asked Liam as he walked by. The older boy nodded and followed the two into the new nursery. Harry laid Niall down on the new changing table, frowning when the boy let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. 

"I'll hold you in just a minute, baby," Harry added. Niall frowned and brought the dummy up to his lips. Liam picked out the boy a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. He wanted to dress him in the new clothes they had bought at the store earlier, but didn't want to overdo it with the baby stuff. 

Harry quickly changed the boy out of his soaked nappy and into a new one. He stripped the boy of the clothes he had on and turned to Liam, "Want to put him in his pajamas?"

Liam didn't hesitate to nod and Harry stepped out of the way. Niall reached up to be held by the curly haired boy but Harry shook his head, "Let Liam dress you then I'll hold you." 

To Liam and Harry's surprise, Niall was pliant while he was dressed. Liam expected the boy to fuss and ask for Harry, but was pleasantly surprised that he didn't. 

"Daddy," Niall softly whined, making grabby hands towards Harry as soon as he was dressed. Harry scooped the boy up, balancing him on his hip and holding him close. Liam and Harry walked back into the kitchen to join the others. 

"All better?" Zayn asked, smiling a bit at the fussy boy in Harry's arms. Niall pitifully nodded, dummy bobbing under his nose, and tightly holding onto Harry. 

"Here's your milk, love," Louis remarked, handing over the bottle of milk to Niall. The blonde haired boy held it, but made no move to start drinking from it yet. 

"Let's go sit down," Harry added, before walking over to the couch. He readjusted the boy in his lap and grabbed the bottle of warm milk. Niall looked around at the other boys, feeling a bit unsure and dropping his dummy. 

Harry brought the bottle up to Niall's lips, surprised when the boy turned his head. The curly haired boy waited a few moments for Niall to get comfortable and tried again. Niall refused again. 

Harry repositioned Niall in his arms so that their chests were against each other. Niall had his legs on either side of the curly haired boy with his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't say anything, just started to gently rub soothing circles into the boy's back. He just wanted the boy to calm down a little and relax around them before trying to give him his bottle again. 

"Why don't you go rock him? I don't think he's going to take his bottle with all of us around," Louis suggested. Harry looked down at the boy in his arms and nodded, "I want him to be comfortable around all of us though." 

"And he will, but like we keep saying, this is a transition and these things take time," Liam interjected. The curly haired boy nodded again, "I guess it's worth a try." 

Harry stood up with Niall wrapped tight in his arms. He grabbed the bottle and a blanket that was draped over the arm of the chair before going to the nursery. 

Niall lifted his head a bit to look around at his new room, feeling a bit excited and nervous at the same time. Harry took a seat in the new rocking chair, adjusting Niall in his arms to have him a bit more cradled in his arms. He covered the two of them with the blanket from the living room and tried again to feed the boy his bottle, this time succeeding. 

Niall latched onto his new bottle, slowly nursing from it as Harry began to slowly rock. He held the front of the taller boy's shirt and scooted closer, if that was even possible. The boy refused to make eye contact with Harry, feeling embarrassed, but Harry thought it was even more adorable to watch Niall concentrate on drinking from his bottle.

"Ni, you know that me and the boys love you more than anything, right?" Harry softly remarked. Niall glanced up at the curly haired boy who was holding the bottle for him and blushed a bit, giving a small nod before returning his focus to the bottle. 

Niall's eyelids were getting heavier as Harry continued to slowly rock and he drank the warm milk. He was struggling to stay awake and Harry could tell he was trying to avoid falling asleep for some reason. 

"It's okay to go night-night, baby. I know you're a sleepy boy," Harry softly remarked, smiling down at the sleepy boy bundled in his arms. It wasn't long before Niall's eyes were fluttering closed and he stopped drinking from the bottle. Harry carefully switched out the bottle for a dummy and continued to rock his boy for a little bit longer. Harry was still estatic that the boy had called him Daddy and only wanted him, but did feel a bit bad for the other lads that they didn't get to experience what he just did. He knew that the other boys would get their turn, so he wasn't too worried. 

Harry carefully stood up with Niall wrapped tight in his arms. He carried him over to the new crib and carefully laid him down. Niall remained asleep through all of the movement. Harry covered the boy up with another blanket that was draped over the railing of the crib before lifting the last side of the crib up. He glanced down at his sleeping boy once more before quietly leaving the room, making sure to leave a night-light and baby monitor on. 

"I couldn't say this earlier, but I could just about punch you right now," Liam joked as Harry plopped down on the couch next to the others. 

"Why? What did I do?" Harry asked. Liam rolled his eyes, "You got the best name! Now we're all stuck with the leftover names." 

"Sorry, mate. Our little boy is the one who choose the name, so you'll have to take it up with him," the curly haired boy added. He stretched out on the couch that he and Louis was on, resting his head on the pillow that was on Louis's lap. Liam and Zayn tried to hide their smirks and Louis was trying his best not to blush. 

"How'd he do with the bottle and rocking chair?" Louis asked, carefully reaching out to fix one of Harry's curls. Harry smiled, "He was adorable. I thought he was cute with a sippy cup, but you should have seen him concentrating on drinking from his bottle." 

"Rub it in," Zayn joked. Harry smirked, "You'll get your turn and I promise it'll be worth the wait." 

"I can't wait that long to see him in his crib, I'm going to go take a peek," Liam remarked. He got up from the couch and quickly took a peek into the new nursery, cooing at the sight. Liam carefully cracked the door back and went back into the living room. 

"Just when I thought Niall couldn't get any cuter, I was proved wrong," Liam added, cuddling back on the second couch with his boyfriend. Harry nodded with a small smile, "Then you should have seen him drinking his milk."

The boys sat around the living room chatting about random things. It was still pretty early, so the boys decided to watch a movie. Harry and Louis hadn't moved an inch in the last hour, and Liam and Zayn were getting cozy on the other couch. 

Towards the end of the movie, there was a huge boom of thunder. Liam stood up and went to peek outside to see how bad the weather was, and it was getting pretty bad. 

"I think Z and I need to head home, I don't want to be driving in weather worse than this," Liam remarked. Harry nodded, pausing the movie before placing his hand on Louis's knee, looking up at him, "Wanna sleepover?" 

Liam and Zayn were distracted by getting their things together and putting their shoes on. Louis tried to hide his blush and gave a small shrug, "Where am I going to sleep? The spare room was transformed into a nursery just hours ago." 

"You can share a bed with me, like the good 'ol times," Harry answered, smiling a bit. Louis knew that it would be hard to say no to Harry, especially when his dimples were showing. Harry's dimples were a weakness of his. 

"Alright, I'll stay," Louis added. Harry patted the older boy's knee and sat up to say goodbye to their bandmates. 

"Styles, you better not keep that precious little boy of ours away from us," Zayn remarked. Harry rolled his eyes, "You lads are welcome over here any time." 

"Thanks again for all the help setting up the nursery," Harry added. The other boys just nodded. 

"We weren't going to make you do it all on your own," Liam replied. Zayn chuckled, "We should have."

"When are you two going to stop being bitter that I got the title 'Daddy'?" Harry asked. The other two laughed and gave a small shrug. 

"Never," Zayn added. Harry rolled his eyes and told his two bandmates bye. Louis said bye to the two lads and hoped that Harry didn't catch Liam's smirk and wink. 

"Want to finish the movie?" Harry asked, locking up the front door. Louis nodded and followed Harry back into the living room. Harry took a seat at the end of the couch centered with the TV and watched as Louis laid out, resting his head on his lap. They had switched spots and neither boy was complaining. 

"Want a pillow?" Harry asked, pushing the boy's fringe out of his face. Louis nodded and lifted his head, "Your long, bone-y legs aren't very comfy." 

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the throw pillows that was tossed on the floor when they first started the movie. Louis laid his head on the pillow and went back to watching the movie. 

\--------------------

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head, "Course not. There's towels in the basket and you can get whatever from my closet to sleep in." 

"Thanks," Louis added before going to the master bathroom to shower before bed. Harry flipped on the television in his room and watched a bit of the local news. 

It wasn't long before Louis was out of the shower, standing in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom, dressed in a pair of Harry's sweatpants. The sweatpants were huge on him and he had it rolled up a few times around the waist to fit him better. 

"Coming to bed?" Harry asked, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Louis glanced down at his feet to hide his blush and nodded. He slipped into bed next to Harry, "Is it supposed to rain like this all night?" 

Harry nodded then switched off the lap on his nightstand, "The news channels said it's supposed to rain like this until mid-morning tomorrow." 

"Do you think Niall will wake up from the storm?" Louis asked, laying down and moving around to get comfortable. 

"I hope not, but if he does, I'll just bring him in here with us," Harry answered. Louis nodded and began to move around a bit, trying to get comfortable. 

"Do we have to sleep with the fan on? I'm freezing," Louis remarked. Harry shook his head and grabbed the remote to the fan, switching it off. 

Louis burrowed himself under the blankets, trying to get warm, shivering a bit. Harry tried his best to go to sleep, but found it hard when Louis was shivering just a few feet away from him. He wanted so badly to cuddle with the older boy and knew that this was his opportunity. 

"Lou, come here, I'll keep you warm," Harry softly remarked holding his arm out. Louis nervously scooted closer, smiling to himself when Harry wrapped his arm around his body, pulling him even closer. He rested his head on Harry's bare chest, immediately relaxing under his touch. 

"Better?" Harry asked. Louis just nodded, glad that Harry couldn't see the blush that was apparent on his face, "Much." 

Both boys fell asleep that night, cuddled in one another's arms. Neither of them have yet to admit their feelings for the other, but are content with the way things are headed. 

\--------------------


End file.
